Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Last Battle
by lifeisharsh
Summary: HBP Spoilers. Harry has finished his sixth year at Hogwart's. Voldemort has created six horcruxes. Two are known to be destroyed, and it's up to Harry to find the remaining four and face the Dark Lord himself. Chapter 8 is up. HG RHr.
1. Coming of Age

Chapter One: Coming of Age

Harry Potter sat wide awake in his bedroom at Privet Drive. Tomorrow, he'd be 17 and heading off to the Burrow to see his best friend, Ron Weasley, and to attend Ron's older brother's, Bill's Wedding. Of course, this wasn't the only reason he was lying awake. He wondered who R.A.B. was and if he had destroyed the Slytherin pendant that was one of Voldemort's six horcruxes. Then he wondered what the remaining three horcruxes were and where they were. _The locket…the cup…the snake…something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclwa's…_ He knew he needed to go to Godric's Hollow, but he didn't know why. He also wondered whether breaking up with Ginny was the right thing to do, but then he thought to himself, _Voldemort uses people you're close too. He's killed my parents, his Deatheaters have killed Sirius and Dumbledore. I don't want Ginny to get hurt because I love her_.

He glanced over at the most recent _Evening Prophet_.

Hogwarts to Remain Open Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry to remain open. After the unfortunate events at the end of the last schoolterm which involved Deatheaters penetrating into Hogwarts and the death of the then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, there were rumors that Hogwarts might need to be closed. After much discussion and Debate, the Board of Govenor's decided that Hogwarts should remain open for any student who still wished to attend that was of age. In the cases of underage wizards, it will be the decision of parents on whether they will allow their children to attend. When asked for more information, newly named Headmistress McGonnagal, who assumed the duties of Headmistress after Dumbledore's death, simply stated that "Professor Dumbeldore would have wanted the school to remain open." Students should expect an owl at any time. Due to the events of the last term, there are now two teaching positions open: Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyone wishing to apply shall contact Professor Minerva McGonnagal. Even though he didn't plan on going back there, he was glad that Hogwarts was going to remain open, and he was sure that Hermione Granger was overly full of joy. He then looked over at the first Daily Prophet that was published after Dumbledore's Death. On the front page, there were two pictures upon it. That of Severus Snape, sneering as always, and under it, Wanted: Severus Snape. Murder of Albus Dumbledore, Aiding Deatheater entry into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that of Draco Malfoy, and under, Wanted: Draco Malfoy. Attempted Murder of Albus Dumbledore. Aiding Deatheater Entry into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizadry. Then Harry's alarm went off, and Harry jumped. He had forgotten he had set it for midnight. He was finally able to do magic outside of Hogwarts, and finally able to leave. He had already packed, and was about to leave when and owl came to the window. Harry went to the window and opened, and the owl stuck out it's foot. Harry untied the letter, and looked at it. It was from the Ministry of Magic: 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_According to our records, you are now 17 and are therefore able to practice magic outside of school. You are also eligible to take the Apparition test if you desire to do so. The next tests are scheduled for August 10 at Hogsmeade and September 12 at the Ministry of Magic. Extra practice sessions are available at both locations until August 9 and September 11, respectively._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Minister of Magic_

Harry read it through. He knew he could apparate, but the only time he had done it on his own, he was with Professor Dumbledore, so even though they could detect magic, they couldn't tell who performed it, so Harry was safe. After thinking for a few seconds, Harry decided that it would be a wise idea to get licensed, so he could legally do it, since he may be alone on some of his journeys even if Ron and Hermione wanted to come with him.

Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage. She was there instead of out hunting since Harry had told her to come back by midnight since they were leaving Privet Drive for good. With one flick of his wand and a simple spell, Harry sent his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the Burrow. He was almost ready, but he just simply needed to do one thing before he left. He sneaked into Dudley's Room and cast the very same spell that Hagrid had cast on Dudley before Harry's first year at Hogwarts, giving Dudley a nice pig tail. Of course the spell caused Dudley to wake up, and when Dudley noticed Harry was in the room, he yelled, "I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of that school of yours! I'm telling Mum!"

"You were right, up until a few minutes ago. Have fun with that tail of yours," said Harry as he ran to his room and got his broom and left Number 4 Privet Drive for good.

At about one in the morning, Harry arrived at the Burrow, where he was sure Molly Weasley was wide awake. After all, it had been her idea for him to leave the Dursleys' as soon after midnight as possible. And sure enough, as soon as Harry landed and put his broom in the Weasley's broom closet where he and Dumbledore once had a conversation last year, Molly came running out, and saying, "My dear Harry! How skinny you are, come on in and eat something," as she rushed him inside the house. "Here, try some of this cake, after all it is your birthday."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as he started eating the cake. Then he heard a loud snore and was startled for a second, until he had realized that it had been Ron who had let out the snore. "What's with him?" asked Harry, wondering why Ron was sleeping in one of the dining room chairs.

"Oh, he wanted to wait up for you, but as you can see, he fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him, but now that you're here, I suppose I must. Ron wake up."

"Just five more minutes, Mum," mumbled Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, wake up, Harry's here," yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"What? Huh?" said Ron as he woke up and then he saw Harry. "Oh. Hi Harry! Happy Birthday! What time is it?"

"A little past one," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now that Harry's here, why don't you go upstairs and go to bad. And Harry, once you finish, you probably should get some rest too. It looks like you haven't slept at all tonight."

Soon Harry finished his cake, and then went upstairs to the bedroom he'd be sharing with Ron until after Bill's wedding.

"Wake up, Harry!" yelled Ron in the morning. "We need to celebrate your birthday! My mum made a terrific breakfast for you."

"Good morning," mumbled Harry as he reached for his glasses and put them on. "Who else is here?"

"Well, Fred and George, just arrived a few minutes ago from Diagon Alley, and Hermione's been here since yesterday. We need to get you downstairs so we can give you your presents." But before they could do that, Fred and George Apparated into the room.

"Will you please stop doing that?" asked Ron.

"You don't need yell at us just because you failed your test by an eyebrow," said Fred and George.

"It was **half** an eyebrow," corrected Ron.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. This is for you," said Fred and George as they handed over a box to Harry.

"Thank you," said Harry, and he started to unwrap the box, but then he remembered Fred and George were notorious pranksters. "Hey, did you do anything to this present?"

"Harry, you think we'd pull a prank on you on your birthday?" Fred and George said, trying to hold back a snicker as Harry resumed opening his present.

"Wow, it's Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry, but at that moment the minature statue stated, "_Transifico Greenitis"_ as a green smoke came out of it's wand, turning Harry green.

"You know us too well."

"What did you do to me?" asked Harry.

"They turned you green," said Ron.

"Yes. We're thinking of making these joke miniatures of famous wizards. Took us long enough to figure out how to reverse the effects though. Walking around Diagon Alley green looking for books and potions that might help isn't as fun as one might think. Turns out, it was a surprisingly simple spell to turn you back normal. _Normulus,"_ said Fred while waving his wand and Harry returned to his normal color.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked George.

"It's actually pretty impressive, but why'd you choose Dumbledore as your test model?" said Harry.

"He always had a sense of humor," responded Fred and George right before they Disapparated from the bedroom.

"Well come on, Harry. You do want breakfast, don't you?" said Ron.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," said Harry. It was going to be the first time he had seen Ginny since he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. He wasn't sure how she or himself would act upon seeing him, and worst of all, Harry didn't even know if he could stand seeing her for as long as he was going to. After all, Bill's wedding wasn't for a few days.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione had seen him and said, "Harry! Harry! Did you see the great news! Hogwarts is to stay open!"

"Yes, I saw it in the _Prophet_ yesterday. I'm glad even though I'm not going back," said Harry.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot. Happy Birthday, Harry," said Hermione as she handed Harry his present. Harry opened it and discovered that it was a book entitled _The Ultimate Book of Magic: Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, and Defense Spells_. "I figured that if you were going to go after Volde…Voldemort, you'd need some very strong spells and potions to get through his defenses."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said even though it had been pure luck that he had survived Voldemort's attacks in the past, but he knew he would need some very strong spells to get close enough to Voldemort's horcruxes and eventually to Voldemort himself.

"Here, Harry," said Ron as he gave him his present. Harry opened it, and it was chocolate frogs.

"Thank you, Ron," responded Harry as Mrs. Weasley sent their breakfast to the table with a flick of her wand. "Hermione, I know you want to go back to Hogwarts. In fact, I was counting on it. Your love of books, and knowledge of the History of Hogwarts will come in handy. I need you to look up the possessions of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and try to find out if any of them are still around. Also, have you found out any leads on who R.A.B. may be?"

"I found birth announcements of many wizards and witches with those inititals, but other than that, nothing," said Hermione.

At that moment, Mr. Weasley came in, and said, "Happy Birthday, Harry," as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"Yes. It's what Professor Dumbledore would have wanted," said Harry not revealing to Mr. Weasley that he had no intentions of going back. Harry just had the feeling that Mr. Weasley would say that Hogwarts was probably safer than any place else, since it was home to many wizards and witches.

"Harry, I almost forgot. Here's your present," said Mrs. Weasley. When Harry opened it, he discovered it was another one of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," responded Harry as he finished up his breakfast.

"I don't know what's taking Ginny so long," said Mrs. Weasley. "I called her almost an hour ago."

Meanwhile, Ginny was still up in her bedroom hoping that one day, she and Harry could be together again. Of course, she knew Harry had broken up with her for a noble reason. A stupid one, too, but noble. She finally decided that she would need to go downstairs and see Harry. When she got downstairs and saw Harry, she simply said, "Happy Birthday, Harry," even though she did blush as she started to eat her breakfast.

For Harry, the rest of the day was very fun. He, Ron, and Hermione ventured into town after they discovered Fred and George had disappeared. Ron ventured a guest that they were probably flirting with some Muggles, and certainly, Fred and George were flirting, and performing card tricks with a couple of girls in particular, who kept saying the card tricks were "almost like real magic." Later on, Harry helped Ron practice his keeping skills for Quidditch. Harry was convinced that if he wasn't going to be at Hogwart's and captain, Ron would be a likely candidate. Harry had tried to convince Hermione and Ginny to play some two-on-two, but Ginny said she didn't feel up to it, and Hermione just said she wasn't good enough. To Harry, it was one of the best birthdays he had ever had.


	2. The Wedding, Interrupted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling._

Chapter Two: The Wedding, Interrupted.

"Wake up, Harry. We need to help Mum prepare for the wedding," said Ron as he shook Harry with a spell he had just discovered.

"Huh, what?" said Harry as he woke up, and then he realized. Today was the day of Bill's wedding. "Oh. The wedding's today, isn't it?"

"Yes, now get up, so we can help my mum. She needs all the help she can get, and she isn't too happy that Percy's not coming. He's still being a prat."

"I'll be right down." Ron hurried downstairs, and Harry got up and made his bed with a flick of his wand, got dressed and went down to join in preparing for the wedding.

"Thank goodness you're here, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley almost as soon as Harry had stepped down onto the first floor of the Burrow. "After all the times I've told Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, not to wait until the last minute, I've done it myself. Can you help set up the chairs outside? Ron's having a little trouble, and I'm afraid Fred and George are the cause of it. Why Bill and Fleur wanted an outside wedding, I have no idea." As she was saying this, Harry noticed, that Ginny was preparing beautiful bouquets of flowers, without magic of course since she was still underage, and thought that the flowers were almost as beautiful as Ginny, but then he caught himself and headed outside. Sure enough, Fred and George were making trouble for Ron.

"Stop it guys!" said Ron. "Mum's going to kill us if we don't get these chairs and tables set up!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Fred and George whose wand flew out of their hands in an arc.

"What did you do that for?" asked Fred.

"We thought you had a sense of humor," added George.

"I do, but now's not the time for jokes and games," said Harry. "Your mum is running around worrying that we won't get anything done in time."

"Thanks," said Ron as Fred and George Apparated to their wands. Harry was sure they had only Apparated to annoy Ron, seeing as their wands were only a few feet away.

"Now, let's get this set up," said Harry, and he cast a spell that caused the chairs and tables to be all positioned neatly in their respective positions under the wedding tent and the reception tent. "There, that should be good, assuming Fred and George don't play any more of their pranks, but just to make sure," and Harry gave a wave of his wand and said a spell Ron had never heard before.

"What did you just do?"

"Just a spell to prevent Fred and George from doing anything to the tables and chairs. At least until the reception."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had just realized what time it was, and fretting. The guests were to be here any second and Muriel hadn't shown up yet with the goblin made tiara and no one was in their dress robes yet. "Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. It's getting late. You should change into your dress robes as soon as possible," she said. _Where is Muriel?_ she thought as she was about to go and change into her dress robes, but then she heard a knock on the door, and she rushed over to answer it. "Oh, Muriel. You're here! Come on in. Do you have the tiara?"

"Yes, Molly. I'm sorry I'm late, but I ran into some trouble. I'm convinced that new conductor they have on the Knight Bus doesn't understand English. I ended up all the way in Hogsmeade. Then I ended up in Ireland. Finally, I just told Ernie where to go, and he got me here the fastest I've ever seen him drive. I should have learned to Apparate. By the way, here's the tiara."

"Thank you, I'll go give it to Fleur," said Mrs. Weasley as she ran upstairs to the room where Fleur was getting ready. She knocked on the door and said, "Fleur, Great Auntie Muriel just arrived with the tiara I told you about."

"Come in," said Fleur. "I can't wait to see how lovely zat tiara is." With those words, Mrs. Weasley came into the room and handed Fleur the goblin-made tiara, and almost immediately, Fleur placed it on top of her hair and sure enough, it did look lovely on her hair. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome," said Mrs. Weasley as she ran out of the room to her and Mr. Weasley's room in order to change into her dress robes. Seeing Bill on the way, she said, "Bill, you look wonderful in those. Remember, you aren't supposed to see Fleur until the wedding. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"Mum, that's a silly little superstition," responded Bill as he ignored his mother's warning and opened the door to the room were Fleur was getting ready and as soon as he saw Fleur, he said, "You look beautiful, Fleur."

"Bill, what are you doing? Eet is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," said Fleur.

"Oh not you, too. That's just an old superstition."

"Are you sure eet is? After all, a lot of what Muggles consider superstition--," but before Fleur could finish her sentence, Bill kissed her passionately.

It seemed that time had stood still until Mrs. Weasley yelled, " Everything's set. Everyone to their places! Harry, you're with Ginny, Ron you're with Hermione,…"

As Mrs. Weasley continued placing everyone for the wedding, Harry looked at Ginny and said, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Actually, it was Hermione's idea," said Ginny as she blushed.

"Ginny." Harry had said Ginny's name in such a tone that told Ginny that he didn't believe her.

"Okay, it was a combination of our ideas." Then Harry realized it. Ginny had suggested that Mrs. Weasley place Ron with Hermione and Hermione had suggested that Ginny and Harry should be placed together.

_Girls are very weird,_ thought Harry. "Ginny, don't you remember at the end of last school term? Dumbledore's funeral?"

"Of course, I do, Harry, but I thought it out. Dumbledore—"

"Believed love is the greatest power in the world," Harry interrupted Ginny before she could finish her sentence, and Harry again started to wonder if he had done the right thing. _I'd do anything to make sure she lived. I can't let Voldemort take anyone else I'm close to. He took away my parents. He took away Sirius. He took away Dumbledore. He couldn't allow him to take Ginny._

"Good. Everyone's in their place," said Mrs. Weasley as she went to get Bill and Fleur. When she noticed Bill wasn't in his room, she muttered, "He better not be where I think he is." _I told him it was bad luck for him to see Fleur before the wedding._ Sure enough, Bill was still with Fleur. "William Weasley! I told you not to see Fleur before the wedding. It's bad luck! Now come with me."

Bill knew when to obey his mother, and this was one of those times, so he left Fleur saying, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

In about five minutes, the wedding started with Fleur's sister Gabrielle and a red-haired and freckled face boy Harry didn't recognize but was sure was related to the Weasleys. Gabrielle sat down on the bride's side naturally, and the red-haired boy sat down on the Groom's side. Then came Hermione and Ron, both blushing. Ron was so red, Harry couldn't tell where his face ended and his head began. They both sat down on the groom's side. Then came two more couples that Harry didn't recognize, both sitting down on the bride's side, and then Ginny and Harry came up the aisle and sat down on the groom's side. Then came Charlie, who Harry assumed was Bill's best man, followed by a young boy with the wedding rings. Next, Bill and Mrs. Weasley walked down towards the wedding arch. Finally, Fleur herself walked down the aisle with a man Harry didn't recognize. When she reached the arch, an old wizard came to the other side, and cast the levitation spell on the book he was holding. "We are gathered here today, so we can watch these two join in holy and magical matrimony for love is the most powerful. Do you William Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, 'til death do you part for all that is magical in this world?" said the wizard.

"I do," responded Bill as he placed a ring on Fleur's finger. He still had his scars from Fenrir Greyback's attack, and had started to appear a bit more canine in appearance. While Ron and Hermione were with Harry at Privet Drive, Harry had asked how Bill was doing, and Ron had told him that he was doing as fine as he could. He still had the scars, and actually appeared more canine, especially on nights of the full moon, but he never did truly transform into a werewolf.

"Do you, Fleur Delacour take William Weasley to be your husband, for better or worse, richer, or poorer, 'til death do you part for all that is magical in this world?"

"I do," responded Fleur as she placed her ring on Bill's finger.

"If there is anyone that objects to the union of these two people, please speak now or forever hold your peace?" The wizard paused for a few moment to allow anyone that wanted to object to speak. When nobody spoke, the wizard said, "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I know pronounce you warlock—" But before the wizard could finish, several loud cracks, and several wizards wearing black robes had appeared.

"Deatheaters! Here!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley as he drew his wand. "This is outrageous! Get the children out of here!" He continued as nearly everyone else drew their wands, including Ginny. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had cast her patronus and had sent it to notify the Order they needed help.

"Get Potter," screamed one of the Deatheaters whose voice sounded so familiar to Harry.

_Snape!_ thought Harry as he drew his wand. "Murderer!" He screamed as he tried to hex Snape, but Snape stopped all the spells.

"And make sure that the Weasley boy and the Mudblood Granger aren't near him or each other!" barked Snape. "At all costs!"

It was an all out battle! Curses and hexes were flying everywhere including a few death curses, but luckily no one was hurt. Harry cast a few stunning spells at the other Deatheaters, and they immediately fell down as stiff as a pole. Then there was another loud crack, and another Deatheater appeared and said, "_Reneverate_."

This new Deatheater's voice sounded familiar to Harry too. This Deatheater was none other than Bellatrix LeStrange, the murderer of Sirius, but before he could do anything, Ginny went running towards her, but the only spell Ginny could think of was the bat bogey hex, and she used it. Professor Slughorn was right, it was one of the best bat bogey hexes that a person could ever cast, but it didn't last for long, for Bellatrix LeStrange said the counterhex, and the bats disappeared. "So lil baby Potter has a girlfriend now," snarled Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Yes, I do," said Harry without realizing what he was saying, "and I'd gladly die for her if it meant her life. _Petrificus Totalus!"_ With that spell, Bellatrix LeStrange collapsed.

Then Snape grabbed Harry and shouted, "I've got him! Do as you please to the rest!" Then he Disapparated right before Mad-Eye Moody arrived on the scene.

"_Reneverate!_" shouted Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange was able to move. "Kill the Auror!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Fred as George threw down some of their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. With the Deatheaters' confusion, Mad-Eye Moody, the Weasleys, Fleur and Hermione Disapparated away from the Burrow with Ginny Side-Along Apparating with Hermione.


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor can I read J.K. Rowling's mind. This is fan fiction, and therefore my version of Book 7.

**A/N: Read and review and feel free to point out any misspellings or grammar mistakes I may have missed. I added a few lines of dialogue to this chapter that I had forgotten I wanted to put in, but they aren't important…or are they? Just kidding, they aren't.**

Chapter Three: The Search

Snape Apparated with Harry into a very dark place and threw Harry into what appeared to a small room. Snape then did a few complex motions of his wand. Harry was sure that Snape was casting non-verbal spells. "There. Now no one can Apparate or Disapparate into or out of here," snarled Snape, "and you won't be able to leave this room."

"Snape! What did you do!" said Harry. "Where am I!"

"I put up a barrier. Only those with a Dark Mark and the Dark Lord himself can penetrate it, and now you are in the Dark Lord's hand's now. You won't be needing your wand for a while." Snape reached through the barrier and took Harry's wand. Then he walked away.

Harry sat down. He was wandless. He had no idea how to get out, or even where he was. _Surely Ron and Hermione will save me,_ he thought, _but how could they? I don't even know where I am, and Snape made sure nobody else could Apparate in or out, and the Dark Barrier._ He couldn't possibly get out or could he? He remembered he had performed wandless magic, but it was always by accident. He never knew how it happened.

oOoOoO

Fred and George Apparated into their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Number Ninety-Three, Diagon Alley.

"I sure hope the rest of them will realize where we went," said Fred.

"Hermione's with them, of course they will," said George.

"Sometimes, I think she's too smart for her own good." As soon as Fred finished speaking, there was a loud crack and Hermione appeared with Ginny.

"About time, you made it," said Fred.

"Where's everyone else?" asked George, but before Hermione could answer there were several loud cracks as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, and Mad-Eye Apparated into the shop. When Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny saw Ron, they couldn't help laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron appearing very confused.

"You have no eyebrows," said Fred as he continued to laugh.

"You must have left them behind, again," said George, also still laughing.

"For the last time, I only left **half** an eyebrow behind during my exam," said Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll fix it for you," said Hermione as she waved her wand and restored Ron's eyebrows to his body and then gave him a little kiss.

"I told you I'd never hear the end of it from those two," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Mad-Eye Moody.

"I'll explain once I send another message out to tell the rest of the Order not to go to the Burrow," said Mr. Weasley as he conjured his patronus and sent it off to deliver the new message. "Deatheaters attacked during Bill's wedding, and Snape kidnapped Harry."

"Not good, not good at all," responded Mad-Eye.

"We need to save him!" said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"I couldn't agree more," said Mr. Weasley, "but we have no idea where Snape took him and surely You-Know-Who—"

Before Mr. Weasley could finish his sentence, Hermione interrupted, "would have made the location unplottable."

"Exactly," said Mr. Weasley ignoring the fact that Hermione had interrupted him.

"We need someone who knew Voldemort," said Hermione, and everyone else cringed. "We need to talk to a Deatheater."

"What!" shouted Ron. "Are you crazy, Hermione? Deatheaters are dark wizards! Surely they would send us in the wrong direction." Before anyone else had the chance to speak, there was a loud crack. "Professor McGonnagal! You need to talk some sense into Hermione. She's suggesting we talk to a Deatheater to find out where Snape took Harry! Surely they'd lie!"

"I fear that may be the only way, but first we must try Professor Slughorn," said Professor McGonnagal. "From what Albus told me, he was one of You-Know-Who's favorite professors." As soon as she finished saying that, she conjured her patronus, a cat, and sent it off to inform Professor Slughorn to meet them at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.

A few minutes later, Professor Horace Slughorn Apparated into the Weasley twins' shop.

"Doesn't anyone have manners any more?" said Fred.

"Everyone's Just Apparating directly into our store," said George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron. "It **is** an emergency."

"Professor Slughorn," said Hermione. "Snape has kidnapped Harry."

"This isn't good," said the usually jolly Professor Slughorn in a morbid tone. "He was one of my favorite students."

"We know," said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the same time.

"Horace, when You-Know-Who attended Hogwarts, you were one of his favorite professors, right?" said Professor McGonnagal.

"I don't want to talk about," said Professor Slughorn.

"Professor, it is very important."

"Yes, I suppose I was, but he often gave gifts to a wide variety of teachers."

"The gift-giving is besides the point, do you think you know where Snape may have taken Harry on You-Know-Who's orders?"

"No. While he knew me and many of the other teachers really well, I didn't know him as well as he knew me."

"That poses a problem, then. I'm afraid, we don't have a choice. We need to find a Deatheater."

"Not necessarily," said Fred.

"You-Know-Who feared Dumbledore," said George.

"Of course! Dumbledore's portrait!" exclaimed Hermione, sounding disappointed she hadn't thought of it before. "Come on Ron," resumed Hermione as she grabbed Ron and Disapparated with a loud crack.

"Not even a good-bye," said Fred.

"I guess no one does have manners anymore," said George.

"Like you two have anyway," said Ginny.

oOoOoO

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron Apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gates. "Surely, there's going to be a lot of protective spells here."

"But Harry said Dumbledore took them down the night he died," said Ron.

"Ron, do you honestly think that the other professors wouldn't put other protective charms up in the place of the ones Dumbledore had. Don't you remember our first year? Several professors were charged with protecting the philosopher's stone." As Hermione was saying this, she took something out of her pocket.

"Hey, that's Harry's map. How'd you get it?"

"I ran into your house and got it with Ginny after the twins threw their Instant Darkness Powder down. _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_." With those words, the Marauders' Map Appeared. "Well let's see, Filch is wondering the halls. That's not good, but Hagrid's in his hut. Hopefully he'll see this. _Mischief Managed_." Hermione raised her wand and sent up red sparks. Unfortunately, Hagrid was currently cooking his dinner and not paying too much attention to what was going on outside, but there was someone else watching, and before Hermione and Ron knew it an owl was flying down and transfigured into a man.

"What are you doing here? Term doesn't start for another month," said the man.

"We're friends of Professor Hagrid," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore's death really hit him hard. We wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Ah, I see," the man said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe them, but he conjured his patronus which was also an owl and sent it off to Hagrid.

"Hermione," said Ron, motioning her to come over closer to her. When she moved closer, Ron whispered into her ear, "How do we know we can trust him? We've never seen him before."

"You're acting suspicious, Ron," Hermione whispered back.

At that moment, Hagrid came to the gates and opened them. "Ron, Hermione! What are yeh doing here?" said Hagrid in a jolly voice. "Thank yeh, Professor Biggs." Hagrid led them to his hut and Professor Biggs transfigured back into an owl to resume watching the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

When they entered Hagrid's hut, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron asked, "Who was that?" before Hermione could say anything.

"Ralphael Biggs. New Transfiguration professor," said Hagrid. "How yeh've been? Wait. Where's Harry?"

"Hagrid, Harry's been kidnapped by Snape," said Hermione.

"No! Impossible! First Dumbledore, now Harry!" Hagrid couldn't help himself as he started crying again.

"Hagrid, we need to get to Professor McGonnagal's office."

"I can't bring yeh to her. She's not here."

"We know," said Ron and Hermione.

"Then why do yeh want to go to her office?" asked Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore's portrait. We believe, he may be able to help locate Harry."

"I'm not bringin' yeh to her office while she ain't there."

"But Hagrid! This might mean life or death for Harry!" yelled Ron.

"Hagrid, you know Ron's right," said Hermione.

"I know! I know! But so yeh know, Professor McGonnagal kind of scares me," said Hagrid.

"She'll understand," said Hermione as they walked out of Hagrid's hut and toward the castle.

Unfortunately on their way to Professor McGonnagal's office, they ran into Filch.

"What are students doing here at this time of year?" asked Filch in a harsh tone.

"Special meetin' with the headmistress," said Hagrid.

"She's not here."

"Didn' yeh see her, Argus? She got back about five minutes ago," said Hagrid.

"Oh, all right, but only because they're with you."

When they got to the stone gargoyle, Hagrid spoke to himself, "Password. What is it? Ron, Hermione, Do either of yeh know it?"

"No," they both said.

"Of course. _Phoenix Lament_," said Hagrid with huge tears coming down his face that he promptly wiped away with his handkerchief as the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the three of them walked to the stairs which started to move up.

"There it is!" said Ron. "Professor Dumbledore's portrait!" Considering it was late at night, all the portraits were asleep, or at least appeared to be.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Sorry to wake you, but we have a problem."

Professor Dumbledore's portrait yawned, and said, "That is quite all right, Ms. Granger. I'm always willing to help my students."

"Professor, Harry's been kidnapped by Snape. He's working for Voldemort now."

"I can't believe I trusted him, but even old men make mistakes. I told Harry that, you know, and he tried to warn me."

"Let's get to the point," said Ron. "Do you have any idea where he could have taken him?"

"Well, I suppose Harry has told you about our lessons. Voldemort liked places and items that were linked with either Hogwarts history or his own history. Surely, he could not have penetrated into the Hogwarts grounds after the events of last term," Dumbledore thought for a moment, "but there are two places that seem likely. "The Gaunt House. It was his grandfather's and uncle's house, or possibly even the Riddles' house."

"Where are they?" asked Hermione.

Dumbledore then explained to Hermione and Ron where these houses were, "but beware. Certainly Voldemort's Deatheaters will be watching over both of these places, and Dark Magic is certain."

"Thanks, Professor. Thanks, Hagrid. Let's go, Ron," said Hermione as she grabbed him again and began to run out of the office but instead ran into Professor McGonnagal.

"Ms. Granger, I am surprised at your actions. Leaving us in such a hurry, not telling anyone where you were going, and Mr. Weasley, your mother is very worried about you. If it were during the school term, I'd take—"

Before Professor McGonnagal could finish, Hermione interrupted, "Sorry Professor, but we may have found out where Harry is," as Hermione ran around Professor McGonnagal dragging Ron behind her.

"But how?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"Ask Professor Dumbledore's portrait! Ow!" screamed Ron as Hermione dragged him out of the office.


	4. The Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot of this story._

**A/N: Firstly, I revised Chapter 3 a little bit, but it shouldn't be anything too important besides adding a little bit of dialogue and correcting a few spelling and grammar mistakes I spotted. Also, I will be getting to the horcruxes in a few chapters if any of you were wondering. Now please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 4: The Rescue

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ron as he managed to pull his arm away from Hermione's hand.

"We're going to get Witherwings," said Hermione as she kept running. "We're going to fly to Harry."

"But what about the protective charms around Hogwarts?"

"Ronald, the spells are to prevent anybody from getting in who isn't supposed to. They're designed to let people out quickly, just not in."

"But won't Hagrid get angry at us for taking Witherwings?"

"He'll understand. After all, it's Harry we're talking about." Soon they saw Witherwings, formerly known as Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Harry and Hermione had saved during their third year at Hogwarts, and as Ron and Hermione approached the hippogriff, they both bowed, and Witherwings bowed back which was the signal that Ron and Hermione could approach them. Hermione was careful and started to pet Witherwings before mounting him. Hermione told Witherwings where they were headed, and Witherwings stood up and ran and then started to fly towards what would be a dangerous mission, and school hadn't even started yet.

OoOoOo

Within minutes, Hermione and Ron were able to see the village where the Gaunts and Riddles had lived, and Witherwings set down in an isolated area.

"Remember what Dumbledore said. Deatheaters are bound to be here, so we have got to be careful," said Hermione

"I sure wish we had Harry's invisibility cloak," said Ron but then he remembered Hermione had taken the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk. "You don't have it, do you?" he asked Hermione.

"No," said Hermione in a tone that suggested she was disappointed with herself for not thinking to take Harry's invisibility cloak as well as the map. "I didn't think about taking it." Hermione pulled her wand out and motioned for Ron to do the same. "We need a strategy. Where would Voldemort order Snape to bring Harry? The Riddles' or the Gaunts'?" Ron cringed when he heard Hermione say Voldemort.

"I don't know," said Ron. "The Riddles' house was bigger from what Harry's told us, though."

Before they could decide where to go there, a witch in a black robe and mask said, "Well, it looks like we have a couple of trespassers. The Mudblood and the Mudblood lover my son told me about always with Harry. I should take care of you now, but I want to see Potter suffer."

Hermione thought quickly. She had been ready to use _Expelliarmus_, along with other spells, but this seemed to work out better than had expected. "We know when we've lost."

"Hermione!" screamed Ron but then Hermione elbowed Ron and looked at him in such a way that Ron understood that Hermione had a plan. Of course, he didn't know what the plan was.

"Hmm. Just to make sure you don't pull anything funny, _Petrificus Totalus_," said Narcissa Malfoy as she pointed her wand at Hermione and Ron and they instantly froze. Narcissa cast another spell that levitated Hermione's and Ron's bodies and caused them to follow her to none other than the Gaunt's old house.

OoOoOoO

Harry was still sitting down in the small room Snape had thrown him in. _If I could only get out_, he thought, _I could get my wand and Apparate back to the Burrow._ However, the only way he could think of was magic. _Surely, Ron and Hermione will rescue me. But how could they find me? I don't even know where I am! Surely, Hermione will figure it out_. Then Harry heard a loud noise and voices.

"Narcissa, are you crazy bringing those two in here?" said a female voice. Harry recognized it as Bellatrix LeStrange. "Surely they've come to rescue Potter!"

"I know, but I want to see him suffer as I torture these two and then kill them," sneered Narcissa Malfoy.

"You better be careful, Narcissa. Together with Potter, they have all of Ollivander's wand cores. We don't know what will happen if all three of those wands cast the same spell at the same spot or person."

"Relax, Bellatrix. Severus has confiscated Potter's wand, and wands only give direction and control to magic," said Narcissa as she moved towards the small room where Harry was imprisoned.

When Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy, and Ron and Hermione, he screamed. "Ron! Hermione! What have you done to them!"

"Nothing yet, Potter. I wanted to make you suffer. _Reneverate_," said Narcissa as she freed Hermione and Ron from being totally frozen and pointed her wand at both Ron and Hermione. "_Crucio!_" With this spell, one of the three Unforgivable Curses, both Ron and Hermione fell onto the floor in pain.

"No! Stop it!" screamed Harry, his anger rising.

"If you wish," said Narcissa Malfoy. "_Avada_—" but before she could finish the most unforgivable of the Unforgivable Curses, and owl swooped down and took her wand with its beak. "What is that owl doing in here!"

"Saving three students," said Professor Biggs, who had just transfigured back into his human form.

"Harry! Are you all right?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, but there's a barrier. I can't get out. How'd you find—Watch out!" Harry said as Bellatrix LeStrange tried to curse them, but the warning gave Hermione enough time to disarm her.

"Harry, you need to get out of that room!" said Hermione as she, Ron, and Professor Biggs fended off more Deatheaters.

"I can't! Snape took my wand!"

"Harry, you don't need your wand. The wand is just a directional tool! You've done wandless magic before!"

"But it was always accidental!" But then he saw him: the former professor that he had hated the most and that he now loathed since he had murdered Dumbledore. The sight of him made him the angriest he had ever been, and something happened. The wind picked up outside and before Harry knew it, the wind had damaged the wall of this old house so much that he was able to kick through it and get out of the room.

"Ron! Look! Harry's out of the room!" said Hermione. "Let's go!"

"_Impedimentia!_" Ron said as he pointed his wand at a Deatheater and followed Hermione, both of them casting spells against Deatheaters when necessary. Then they found Harry.

"Harry! Come on. We need to get back to Witherwings!" said Hermione.

"But I still don't have my wand!" said Harry.

"Looking for this?" said Professor Biggs as he tossed Harry's wand to Harry.

"Thank you," said Harry wondering who this new person was and how he had known that that wand had been Harry's.

"You're welcome, and now I must get back to Hogwarts," said Professor Biggs right before he transfigured back into an owl and went to Hogwarts.

"Come on, Harry. Witherwings is this way!" said Hermione as they ran towards the hippogriff and flew back to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes before sending Witherwings back to Hogwarts.

OoOoOoO

"Oh, Ron! I was very worried about you," said Mrs. Weasley as she was crying and hugging Ron at the same time.

"But Mum, it was Hermione's idea!" responded Ron.

"It doesn't matter. I was still very worried, and Harry. I was worried about you too. I'm glad you're all right."

Then Ginny saw Harry, and ran up to him and hugged and kissed him, and said, "Oh, Harry. I'm so glad to see you. What you said before was so sweet. Does that mean you changed your mind about us being together?"

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" said Harry, but then he remembered what he had said to Bellatrix LeStrange after she had said that "Lil Baby Potter has a girlfriend now." "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that."

"What! I can't believe you!" screamed Ginny as she ran into the back of the Twins' shop crying.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that either. I really would do anything for you, but I can't risk us being together!"

"Go away!" screamed Ginny as she was sobbing.

"Harry, I think you should let me talk to Ginny," said Hermione.

Harry grudgingly accepted that letting Hermione talk to Ginny was probably the best thing he could do for Ginny, after all, he was convinced it was impossible to understand girls and walked back to the front of the shop.

"Make sure she doesn't break anything," said Fred to Hermione.

"We haven't perfected the Self-Repair Charms yet," said George.


	5. The Secrets of Godric's Hollow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling, but I do own the plot of this story._

**A/N: I believe this may be one of my longer chapters, but bear with me. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is Welcome. I also edited this chapter a little in the letter from Harry's father and mother because I had forgotten to put something in.**

Chapter 5: The Secrets of Godric's Hollow

The next few days at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes weren't that fun since every time Harry tried to apologize to Ginny, she would simply say "Go away!" or run out into Diagon Alley even though her parents didn't want her going out alone. It was a lot safer in the shop especially since there were multiple wizards and witches shopping there. Fred and George hadn't suffered the drop in business of other places located in the Alley. Then an owl from the Ministry of Magic arrived for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley opened the letter hoping that it would contain good news, and it died.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_A team of Aurors headed by Alastor Moody has searched your house and has found it curse-free. You may return to it at any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

Minister of Magic 

P.S. Thank you for convincing Mr. Moody to come out of Retirement.

Mr. Weasley smiled. He knew Mad-Eye wouldn't miss any cursed objects in The Burrow. "Molly! Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione!" said Mr. Weasley as he went upstairs to Fred and George's small apartment. "We're going back to the Burrow!"

OoOoOoOo

So they went back to the Burrow and met Mad-Eye there. "Thank you, Alastor," said Mr. Weasley.

"No need to thank me, Arthur. You've done plenty of favors for me," said Mad-Eye as his magical eye swiveled to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with Ginny refusing to even glance at Harry. Then he whispered to Mr. Weasley, "I thought that your daughter liked Harry."

"They've been arguing a lot, lately," Mr. Weasley whispered back. "You should remember what being a teenager is like."

OoOoOoO

Later that day, four owls arrived from Hogwarts, telling them that the school will remain open and what supplies they would need for the year, that both Vanishing Cabinets had safely been hidden away in the same place, and that due to the situation that there would be no Hogsmeade visits permitted this year. Hermione's letter told her that she had been made Head Girl while Harry's contained an extra letter from Professor McGonnagal.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that due to the events of last year, particularly of the night that you and Professor Dumbledore left the Hogwarts grounds, that you may not return to Hogwarts. While you are of age and perfectly capable of making your own decisions, I would like to inform you that I sincerely believe it is in your best interest to return to Hogwarts to finish your schooling._

_Minerva McGonnagal  
Hogwarts Headmistress_

"How'd she know?" asked Harry aloud.

"Who? Knows what?" said Ron.

"Professor McGonnagal. Somehow she found out that I'm planning not to return to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"It's not that surprising. I suppose Professor Dumbledore told her that he had a feeling you weren't coming back. At least, his portrait probably told her," said Hermione.

"That makes sense, but why would Professor Dumbledore want me to return to Hogwarts?"

"To finish your training," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you're not telling Harry—" said Ron before Hermione elbowed him to stop him from revealing that it was her, not Professor Dumbledore in portrait form that told Professor McGonnagal Harry was not planning to return to Hogwarts..

"Hermione? What's Ron talking about?" asked Harry, now very suspicious.

"Nothing," lied Hermione.

"Ron? You can tell me," said Harry.

Ron started to open his mouth but then Hermione gave him a look that said don't-tell-him. "Hermione's not telling us that…that…we should go to Hogsmeade today to practice Apparating," Ron said, obviously lying about what Hermione wasn't telling them. "After all, our test is in three days." The last part was true, Harry and Ron's Apparation Tests were only three days away.

"You know, you're right," said Harry, obviously not believing Ron's lie. "We should go to Hogsmeade to practice. Maybe once you get your license, Fred and George will shut up about you leaving half an eyebrow behind on your first test."

"I doubt it," said Ron as he and Harry went to the fireplace to travel to Hogsmeade by Floo Powder. When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, which was the designated site to arrive at in Hogsmeade, they promptly located the Ministry Official holding the practice sessions and started to practice their Apparation. During his first few attempts, Ron left some eyebrow behind, but he finally succeeded in Apparating completely without leaving any part of his body behind. Harry successfully Apparated on his first attempt and kept practicing. Every day Ron and Harry practiced until their exams which both of them passed. Ron and Harry immediately Apparated to the Burrow to celebrate.

OoOoOo

"Ginny, I'm sorry for what I said before," said Harry.

"Go away!" Ginny yelled as she started to sob.

"But Ginny. Please forgive me. I really would do anything for you," said Harry.

"I said go away!"

"Ginny, please listen to me."

"What don't you understand about go away!" Harry finally realized that he wasn't getting anywhere and went downstairs to the kitchen where he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table.

"I don't understand it. Why won't she listen to me?" muttered Harry.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking. Maybe you should invite Ginny to come to Godric's Hollow with us. There's strength in numbers." said Hermione.

"She does have a point there, Harry," said Ron. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him because they had both expected Ron to take Harry's side. "But as her older brother, I need to protect and she's not coming with us!"

"There. Ginny's not coming," said Harry.

"Harry and Ron, Ginny is an extremely gifted witch even though she doesn't always show it," said Hermione.

"But she's underage, she can't do magic outside of Hogwarts!" said Harry.

"Harry, there's two things wrong with that. The Ministry of Magic can't detect who performed the magic, and she would be allowed to perform magic in life-threatening situations," said Hermione.

"She's not going!" yelled Harry and Ron.

"She's faced Death Eaters at Hogwarts last year!" yelled Hermione.

"That was different!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"Because...because...there were...professors there," said Ron.

"And the Felix Felicis!" said Harry.

"Harry, Ginny wants to be with you out of love. Just think about," said Hermione.

"I'm trying to protect her because I love her! Doesn't she understand that!" said Harry.

"Harry, just think about letting her go. From what you told Ron and me, Professor Dumbledore said love was the power the dark lord knows not," said Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione. I'll think about," said Harry although he wasn't intending to think about.

"Good. Now that that's done, I have something to tell you. I've been doing some research on Godric's Hollow. I had a feeling that I had heard the name Godric before. It turned out I was right. Apparently, Godric's Hollow was named after Godric Gryffindor—"

"But Hogsmeade is the only pure wizarding village in Britain!" Ron interrupted.

"Here it says that Godric Gryffindor often visited a small village of Muggles and often gave generous donations to the needy, and until Harry stopped Voldemort when he was one, someone was continuing to make generous donations to the needy in the village. In fact, it says with this specific village, if there was a Muggle-born witch or wizard, he would personally invite them to Hogwarts. After a while though, he stopped visiting the village, but the villagers—now a mix of wizards and Muggles thought that his generosity should be preserved for all eternity and named their village after him: Godric's Hollow, and legend has it was that he was ultimately buried there," continued Hermione.

"Does it say why he stopped visiting?" asked Harry.

"No. Although the year my source said he stopped visiting Godric's Hollow is quite close to the year that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts. I'm thinking he may have felt that his presence was a threat to the Muggles and Muggle-borns in the village."

"Do you ever do anything but reading and research?" blurted out Ron.

"Well, I break school rules with you two," said Hermione. "By the way, Harry, what exactly do you expect to find at Godric's Hollow?"

"Answers--Wait you said that the donations stopped when I survived Voldemort's attempt to kill me?" said Harry.

"Yes, why?"

"It just seems strange that they would just stop. Remember our second year when everyone thought I might be the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"But you weren't," said Hermione.

"Everyone knows that now, but isn't it possible that they were right in thinking I was a descendant of a Hogwarts Founder?" said Harry.

"Harry, Godric Gryffindor and the other founders lived over a thousand years ago, anything's possible, but as I remind you, Ron and I had our suspicions, too and we were wrong."

"I didn't think he was Slytherin's heir for a second!" said Ron, obviously lying and Hermione gave him the don't-you-lie look. "Okay, I did."

"Think about it. The donations to the needy of Godric's Hollow stop the year my parents die. I have..." Harry looked at Ron very nervous at about what he was going to say.

"Harry, I know you have plenty of money. You can say it," said Ron.

"I have a small fortune in Gringott's that I didn't even know I had until I was 11, and in the Chamber of Secrets, I pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat."

"Harry. This could all be coincidental. People die all the time. It's quite possible that the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor simply died the same year your parents did," said Hermione.

"Yes it could be all coincidental, but there's still the possibility," said Harry as he let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Midnight," said Ron after he glanced at his watch. "We better go to bed. Mum will be angry if we don't get up in the morning." Hermione went upstairs to the bedroom that she was sharing with Ginny while Ron and Harry went upstairs to the room that they were sharing.

"Harry, you don't really think you're descended from Godric Gryffindor?" asked Ron when they had both changed into their pajamas and gotten into their beds.

"I don't know, Ron. All I'm saying is it's a possibility," said Harry. While Ron was able to get to sleep very quickly, Harry had a very restless night. He thought about Ginny, and about what it would be like to tell Mrs. Weasley that he caused her only daughter's death. He thought how he was already allowing Ron to risk his life, and how Mrs. Weasley would react if he needed to tell her that her two youngest children had died. Then he started thinking about the possibility that he was the Heir of Gryffindor. _Could I be?_ thought Harry. _It makes sense. His sword. The donations to the needy of Godric's Hollow stopped when Voldemort killed my parents. But Dumbledore said that he had told me everything. He didn't tell me that I was the Heir of Gryffindor, so I can't be, but maybe he didn't know._ Then he started thinking about Ginny again and how they loved each other and how Dumbledore believed love was the most powerful thing in the world. He knew he would regret it, but he needed to be on at least speaking terms with Ginny, and it appeared the only way that would happen was if he allowed her to come to Godric's Hollow with him.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Hermione came in to wake up Harry and Ron for breakfast. "Wake up, Ron, your mother has prepared a wonderful breakfast. You wake up too, Harry," she said. "Ginny's still in her bedroom," she added to Harry alone.

"Is it morning already?" said Ron before he saw Harry. "You don't look too good, Harry.

"I didn't get much sleep," said Harry as he got out of bed, and then the three of them went downstairs with Harry stopping at Ginny's door. "Ginny," he said.

"Go away!" yelled Ginny.

"I've been thinking—"

"I said 'Go away!'"

"About Godric's Hollow—"

"And how you won't let me go!"

"And I've decided—"

"That there's no way you'd let me go! What don't you understand about 'go away!'?"

"That you can come—" before Harry could finish the sentence Ginny came out of her room and looked very happy.

"Oh thank you, Harry. Does this mean we're back together?" asked Ginny as she hugged him.

"No. I'm still concerned for your safety," said Harry.

"Once again your stupid and noble reason for breaking up with me," Ginny said as they went downstairs to eat their breakfast. The rest of the day was full of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny planning on how they would leave the Burrow without Mr. and Mrs. Weasley noticing and without anybody from the Order following them. It was decided that they would leave after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to sleep, which turned out to be midnight that particular night, and that they would use Harry's invisibility cloak and Apparation to arrive at Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOo

When Midnight came, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went downstairs, dressed in Muggle clothing of course. Ron left a note for his mother even though he was sure she would still be mad. Due to their heights, they could only fit two people under the invisibility cloak at once and it was still difficult, so Harry gave Ron and Hermione the cloak, who put it over themselves, walked out the door, and Disapparated away from the Burrow..

"Do you think it was a good idea to let Ron and Hermione go under the invisibility cloak together?" said Ginny.

"As long as Hermione comes back with the cloak in good condition, I don't care what they do," said Harry. Then he heard a loud crack. "Hermione must be back. See you in a few minutes, Ginny." Harry walked out and under the invisibility cloak and then Harry and Hermione Apparated to Godric's Hollow. When they arrived, Hermione stepped out from under the invisibility cloak and Harry Apparated back to the Burrow for Ginny.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to come with me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ginny as she went under the invisibility cloak and Harry Disapparated from the Burrow with Ginny.

OoOoOo

There was a loud crack as Harry and Ginny Apparated to Godric's Hollow. "Harry and Ginny must be here," said Hermione as Harry and Ginny pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"It's about time," said Ron. "You better not have been snogging."

"Like you weren't," said Ginny and Ron and Hermione both blushed. "I knew it."

"Harry, do you know where your parents' graves are?" asked Ron.

"I'm guessing that they'd be in the cemetery. I just don't know where it is," said Harry.

"Well, there's an inn over there. Maybe we can ask someone there," said Hermione.

"It wouldn't hurt," said Harry as they headed over to the inn. When they entered it, they approached the person at the counter.

"Aren't you four up a little late?" asked the counter person looking up from a copy of the _Evening Prophet_, which showed that this person was obviously connected with the wizarding world.

"We're of age. Well, three of us anyway," said Harry.

"Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" asked the counter-person who had just noticed the scar on his forehead. "Two rooms? One for the ladies and one for you and him? Business has been slow ever since You-Know-Who's return, even after I started to let Muggles in here."

"Shouldn't you not read the _Prophet_ then?" asked Ron.

"Ron. If a Muggle saw him reading the _Prophet_, they would just see the Muggle newspaper they read the most often," said Hermione.

"Exactly. Now do you want the rooms or not?" said the counterperson.

"Actually, we were wondering where the cemetery was," said Harry.

"You shouldn't go to the cemetery at night. Especially not in this weather."

"Fine, we'll take the rooms."

"Good. That'd be 90 Galleons."

"Bit expensive, but here," said Harry as he handed over 90 Galleons.

"Rooms 100 and 102," said the innkeeper as he handed over the keys. "To answer your question, the cemetery is after the third house on the left from here." Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed to their rooms, but instead of Hermione and Ginny going into the same room, Hermione grabbed and dragged Ron into her room and said, "Let's share this room instead of Ginny and I and you and Harry." When they were both in, they locked the door.

"I guess it's you and me," said Ginny blushing.

"I don't know how you two managed to plan this—" Harry started to say but was interrupted when Ginny kissed him passionately, and then Harry realized that he had forgotten how good it felt to kiss someone he loved, and that he had only thought he knew breaking up with Ginny was the right thing to do, and now he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was besides try to protect Ginny as best he could.

"Shh," said Ginny. "Let's just go into our room."

OoOoOo

The next morning after a sleepless night, Harry and Ginny came out of their room at about the same time as Ron and Hermione came out of theirs, everyone looking very happy except for Harry who was torn between being with Ginny or not being with Ginny in order to protect her.

"I see you two had a good night," said Harry.

"You might want to straighten up, though," said Ginny pointing out that Ron and Hermione appeared to be a bit of a mess.

"You two probably should, too," said Ron. "And don't let me ever see you two like that again."

"At least Harry's hair is naturally untidy," said Ginny as she went back into her room to straighten up.

"She does have a point there, Ron," said Harry as he also went into his room to straighten up.

"Hermione, does this mean they're back together?" asked Ron before he went into his and Hermione's room to straighten up.

"Ginny will say yes, and Harry will say no," said Hermione as she followed Ron, also to straighten up.

A few minutes, all four of them emerged, as straightened up as they could be with Ron and Hermione holding hands. They went down to the counter, where the innkeeper was actually reading a Muggle newspaper instead of a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Leaving already?" asked the innkeeper.

"Yes. Thanks for the rooms," said Harry as he turned in the keys and headed towards the cemetery. It was an unusually cold and misty day for the summer, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew why: the Dementors had taken Voldemort's side and had started to reproduce.

OoOoOo

A few minutes later, they arrived at the cemetery and Harry noticed a spot that the mist wasn't around. _Is it possible that that spot is where my parents' graves are? Is it possible there's some magic there that prevents the Dementors' mist from surrounding it?_ Harry thought as he started to go toward that spot. "This way," he said to his friends. Sure enough, the graves were his mother's and father's and he approached them.

Ron and Ginny tried to follow him, but Hermione stopped them and said, "Let him be alone unless he tells us he wants to come closer."

Harry looked at his mother's tombstone.

**LILY POTTER**

**Died 1981**

**Her sacrifice in the name of love will forever be remembered.**

"Mom, I wish I could remember you more than I can, but thank you for protecting me with your love. I promise you this, I will defeat Voldemort or die trying," said Harry as he unsuccessfully tried not to cry. Then he turned to his father's tombstone. "Dad, I also have to thank you. You tried to protect Mum and me, and don't worry, I promised Mum that I'd defeat Voldemort or die trying, and I'm promising you the same." Then he looked more closely at his father's grave.

**J****AMES POTTER**

**Died 1981**

**A true friend and loved his family.**

Then he saw it: a lion, but it was not just any lion. In fact, it was unmistakably the Gryffindor lion. "Guys, is this what I think it is?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

"That's the Gryffindor lion," said Hermione. "You should—"

"I knew it," said Harry.

"But what does it mean?" said Ron.

"It means I'm the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor and I need to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "More answers are there, but Dumbledore said he had told me everything." Then Harry remembered, that Dumbledore had told him of his heritage when he was 12 after he had pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat, he just hadn't realized that when Dumbledore had said "true Gryffindor" he meant you are descended from Godric Gryffindor until now.

"Harry, about time you realize you need to go back to Hogwarts, but your parents were sorted into Gryffindor. It could be that your father just simply liked the lion so much he had it put on—" Hermione started to say, but then the Gryffindor lion on James Potter's tombstone started to glow.

"Why is it doing that?" asked Ginny.

"There's only one way to find out," said Harry as he moved his right hand towards the lion on the tombstone, and a letter appeared in Harry's hand, with the Gryffindor Lion as its seal. Harry opened it and read it to himself and his friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that we have died but somehow you managed to survive and that you are now of-age and have realized that you are the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Please resume donating portions of what is now your money to the needy of Godric's Hollow._

_Professor Dumbledore notified your mother, the Longbottoms, and I about the danger and that he wasn't sure who the prophecy referred to, but he had a feeling it was us, and so we went into hiding and he told us to remember love is powerful. Your mother loved you so much, she didn't trust the Fidelius Charm, so she looked up every sort of protection charm she could cast to protect you. She was always a bookworm, and I had started to realize that I had feelings for her during our fourth year. _

"Sounds like somebody we know," said Harry looking over at Ron and Hermione.

_Apparently the combination of charms that your mother cast on you worked. You should have inherited your invisibility cloak during your first year at Hogwarts as I had instructed Professor Dumbledore. I also placed in his care Godric Gryffindor's sword and instructed him to hold it until you have completed your schooling. It is very important you do this. Dumbeldore believed that your mother's wand might be useful in the future, so if he carried out his plan, Mr. Ollivander should have the wand and now that you are of age, he will be willing to give it to you._

_There's only one thing left to tell you, keep the ones that you love and those that love you close to you._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum._

"See, you need to keep your loved ones close," said Ginny.

"There's only two problems. Professor Dumbledore is dead, and nobody knows where Mr. Ollivander is," said Harry, ignoring Ginny's comment.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonnagal that the sword was to be yours once you finished your schooling, and we can find Mr. Ollivander. After all, you and Professor Dumbledore found Professor Slughorn last year," said Hermione.

"Yes, but it was Professor Dumbledore that found him. He just brought me with him," said Harry.

**You've read it, now review it please.**


	6. Dumbledore's Letters and Petunia's Note

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and hence don't own Harry Potter. I am no mindreader, but this is my version of Book 7, so I do own the plot.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had two ideas for this chapter originally, and I ended up not using either one. **

Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Letters and Petunia's Note

"Harry, you're underestimating our power," said Hermione. "Certainly we'll be able to find out the likely locations of Mr. Ollivander."

"If he's even still alive," said Harry.

"The chances are he is. Even if the Death Eaters have got him, they'd be using him to make wands, after all he is the best wandmaker there is."

"Well, I've had enough discovery for today. I think it's about time we go back to the Burrow."

"Do we have to?" asked Ron. "Mum's going to kill Ginny and me."

"Yes. After all, the best source we have for the location of Mr. Ollivander will have to wait until we go back to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"I'm not waiting until then, when we get back to the Burrow, I'm going to look up any information about Mr. Ollivander and try to find any hints about his possible location," said Hermione.

"I was counting on it, but the best source is still at Hogwarts," said Harry as he grabbed Ginny's hand and Disapparated. Ron and Hermione followed suit, both Disapparating from Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOo

There were three loud cracks as Harry, Ginny who Side-Along Apparated with Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated at the spot on the Weasley's property that they had Disapparated from. The Burrow looked very inviting to all of them until Mrs. Weasley came out screaming, "I can't believe you left in the middle of the night! It's dangerous out there! I thought you all had more sense than that! I might not be able to control what Harry and Hermione can do, but Ronald and Ginerva, you should know better! In fact, all four of you should know better. You could have gotten killed like...," at this point her tone changed, "Harry's relatives. Now I never liked them, but they most certainly didn't deserve to die the way they did. No one ever deserves to be murdered."

"What!" said Harry, shocked. He may have hated the Dursleys and sometimes wished they would die and had used the threat of Sirius murdering them when it was widely believed he had killed 13 people with a single spell, but he always knew that not even the Dursleys actually deserved to be murdered.

"Here, read this," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed Harry the most recent copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

**MUGGLE RELATIVES OF CHOSEN ONE MURDERED**

_The Muggle relatives of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were discovered dead in their home at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey by Muggle Authorities last night at approximately 8 p.m. The Muggle Authorities were perplexed with how they died. Besides Vernon and Dudley being overweight, all of them were in perfect health and have officially listed the cause of death as unknown since there was no damage to their bodies at all. These conditions describe the effects of the _Avada Kevadra_ curse. The Muggle Authorties questioned the Dursley's neighbor, Arabella Figg but yielded no results. The Ministry of Magic is now investigating the murders. and it is believed these murders are linked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named trying to locate Harry Potter, which our sources indicate left his relatives' house on or around July 31._

Harry still couldn't believe it. The Dursleys were dead and that meant he was truly alone. The only family he had, even though they didn't treat him as they should have, had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. "You know, they were mean to me, but they didn't deserve to be murdered by Voldemort or any one else," said Harry. _Now I'm the only one left of my family,_ he thought. Then an owl came and landed next to Harry. He promptly untied the letter from the owl's leg, opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I must regretfully inform you that your relatives, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley have passed on. While most of the Dursley's possessions have come into the possession of your uncle's sister, Marge, several letters from Albus Dumbledore to your Aunt Petunia have been explicitly given to you as well as a note from your Aunt to you in the case of her death. These items have been sent to Gringott's for safekeeping until you claim them._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister of Magic_

"Hmm. This is odd. I never thought they'd leave me anything when they died," said Harry.

"But Harry, it does make sense. The letters from Professor Dumbledore could easily violate our secrecy bylaws," said Hermione.

"But a note from my aunt? She always treated me horribly."

"Maybe it's an explanation of why she treated you horribly even though she did take you in and raised you," said Hermione.

"If you could call it that," said Harry. "We'll just go to Gringott's tomorrow to get the letters while we're in Diagon Alley for our school supplies tomorrow." Harry let out a yawn.

"Harry. You look like you haven't slept in a while. You should go upstairs and rest," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll call you when dinner's ready.

"You're right," said Harry. "I do need some rest."

"In fact, you all look like you need some rest," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum! We don't need it," said Ron and Ginny.

"Yes you do. Bill and Fleur will be able to help me with dinner tonight. Now get upstairs and rest, all four of you," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went upstairs to rest even though Ron and Ginny didn't want to, but they knew their mother was right. They did need sleep after not getting any the night before.

OoOoOo

Harry woke up around 5 p.m. that evening, and noticed that Ron wasn't in his bed. _He must already be awake,_ thought Harry as he stumbled out of bed and found his glasses, and then he went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur. "Where's Ron?" asked Harry.

"He's outside with Hermione and Ginny," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Dinner's almost ready, and you definitely need some more food. You're too skinny."

Harry just said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," and headed out the door to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny de-gnoming the garden.

"It would have been nice of you to wake me up," said Harry.

"I tried. You were sound asleep," said Ron.

"And you looked so peaceful," said Ginny.

"Hey. What were you doing there?" asked Harry.

"Getting Ron to help me with de-gnoming the garden. It seems to be getting worse," said Ginny even though that wasn't the real reason.

"Your mum said dinner's almost ready," said Harry. "We better get inside." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were glad to hear this, so they went inside to eat dinner.

OoOoOo

"Now, you four better get to sleep early, tonight," said Mrs. Weasley. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"All right, Mum," answered Ron and Ginny.

"All right, Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry and Hermione as they all sat down to eat.

"These books are getting more and more expensive each year," said Ron.

"We'll manage. We always have," said Mrs. Weasley. "I just hope that your father's not overworking himself at the Ministry. He's been working overtime all summer long except for Bill and Fleur's wedding day."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dad's fine," said Ron right before he took a big bite out of his dinner. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione had an interesting conversation about whether any other students would return to Hogwarts. Hermione seemed to think that Seamus Finnigan would convince his mother to let him attend, and she was sure Neville would be made to attend by his grandmother.

"I wonder if Luna's going to be coming back," said Ginny.

"Probably," said Hermione.

When they were finished with dinner, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione played two-on-two Quidditch until it was too dark to continue, so they went up to their respective rooms to sleep before their trip to Diagon Alley.

OoOoOo

"Wake up, Ron and Harry! We're already running late!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, mum, I'm getting up," mumbled Ron. "Harry, get up!"

"Just five more minutes," mumbled Harry.

"Harry! Get up!" yelled Ron.

"Okay, Okay," said Harry. "But I was having the best dream I've had in a long time," said Harry.

"What was it about?" asked Ron.

"I defeated Voldemort." At the sound of Harry saying Voldemort's name, Ron cringed.

"How?"

"I'm not quite sure how. All I know is that I defeated him, and people celebrated that day and several days afterwards."

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, get downstairs now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "The Ministry cars have been waiting for half an hour.

"We better get going," said Ron as he left the room and Harry followed. When they get downstairs, Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed them to the Ministry cars, and Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into one while Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny got into the other one. Before they knew it, they were outside the Leaky Cauldron. They entered and the barman looked up from wiping a glass. "Sorry, Tom. We're just heading to Diagon Alley today," said Mr. Weasley as he headed out the other door and tapped the bricks in a certain order to reveal Diagon Alley in front of them.

"We can't do what we did last year. We need to go to Gringott's to get some money for your school supplies, then I'll take Ron and Harry to get new robes. They're both still growing a lot. Speaking of robes, you're going to need to get new dress robes since you've grown so much."

"Why do we need dress robes for?" asked Ron.

"Don't you know? There's a ball after graduation from Hogwarts. Open to only graduates and their dates," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why hasn't anyone ever told us this?" asked Ron.

"Tradition. Of course, this year the graduation ball may be canceled if things don't start turning our way. Arthur, can you get their school supplies? Here's the list," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, Molly," responded Mr. Weasley as they arrived at Gringott's.

"Mr. Weasley, we thought you'd still be on your honeymoon," said one of the goblins addressing Bill.

"There was a change in plans," responded Bill. "And how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Bill."

"Come this way. We still need to verify your identities. Security procedures in these dark times," said the goblin as he assured them to another goblin who used some sort of modified secrecy detector that revealed everyone was who they said they were. "Everyone can come with me down to the vaults. Mr. Potter, the letters from the late Albus Dumbledore to your late Aunt Petunia as well as the note from her to you are in your vault." So they all went to their vaults. The first stop was of course, the Weasley family's vault where Mrs. Weasley scrounged around for enough money. Then they went to Harry's vault, where Harry unsuccessfully tried to block the view of how much money he had and found some money he could use for his supplies, as well as some to donate to the needy of Godric's Hollow and the letters from Dumbledore to Harry's Aunt Petunia and the note from her to Harry.

When they get back to the ground level, Harry instructed the goblin to change the wizarding money to it's Muggle equivalent and donate it to the needy of Godric's Hollow anonymously. Then Mr. Weasley went with Hermione and Ginny to get school supplies and Mrs. Weasley with Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Ron to get Harry and Ron fitted for some new robes. Afterwards, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione headed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was now owned by Harry with the death of Sirius Black.

OoOoOo

When they were all settled in, Harry took out the letters he had gotten from Gringotts when he was alone with Ron and Hermione.

"Are you going to look at them?" asked Ron.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm sure there's something in them, but I'm not quite sure if I want to read them," said Harry.

"Harry, you know you need to," said Hermione. "Your aunt and uncle wouldn't have taken you in unless Professor Dumbledore somehow convinced them."

"Okay, I'll start with this one. It's the oldest," said Harry.

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I am writing to inform you that your sister and her family may be in danger from a wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort. I would like to request that you allow them to temporarily hide themselves in your house._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"Apparently, they didn't want us there," said Harry as he started to read the next letter.

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_You may disregard my last letter to you. Lily, James, and Harry have been hidden in a small village for the time being, but we may meet again depending on how certain things happen._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"I'm guessing that letter must have been sent after my family decided to hide in Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

The last letter that Harry read was the letter from Dumbledore to his Aunt Petunia that had instructed Petunia to take Harry in and treat him like he was her own and that Dumbledore cast protection that relied on the family connection between Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter that would last until Harry comes of age. Then Harry finally opened the note from his aunt.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry for how I treated you these past years, but I felt I needed to take Vernon's terrible stance towards you in order for him to allow you to live with us. Dumbledore reminded me that I would want Dudley to be with family if Vernon and I died and that we were the only family that you had._

_I feared magic because I could not do any and was jealous of Lily. I knew more than the average non-magic person because I overheard a conversation between Lily and an awful boy during her schoolyears at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you in this note._

_Your Aunt Petunia._

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that my aunt would have actually cared for me like I was her own," said Harry.

"Well, she didn't, but she did take you in," said Ron.

"That shows that she did realize that you had a right to live," said Hermione, "and it's possible she loved you in her own sort of way."

"This just doesn't seem right," said Harry before he realized how late it was and let out a yawn. "I think it's time to call it a night."

**You read it, now please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	7. Mirrors, A House Elf, and Lockets

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would live in the U.K. and be a female, but since I live in the U.S. and I'm male, I think it's obvious I don't own Harry Potter._

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I was busy and had a mild case of writer's block for this story. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but it is ultimately my story and while I intend to try to improve my writing with suggestions from my readers, I may not end up doing so. Sorry. Also, I'm trying to get Ron to have more dialogue but not quite succeeding.**

Chapter 7: Mirrors, A House Elf, and Lockets.

Harry Potter walked into a room full of mirrors, but he did not know how he got there or why he was there. He didn't know why, but he walked to each mirror and looked into it. Some showed him as how he was today. Others distorted his figure. Still others showed him how he was in the past or what he would like to be in the future, but after he looked at each one, he thought, _No, this isn't it._

He didn't know what "it" was, but he knew that none of the mirrors had been what he was looking for, and then he came to a mirror he recognized from his first year at Hogwarts. He had discovered the Mirror of Erised in this room full of mirrors. Still, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it showed himself with his parents, Ginny, and Sirius Black. Ginny and Harry himself were each holding a small child, and there was a framed article from the _Daily Prophet_ with the headline **You-Know-Who Defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One: Harry Potter.** All of them looked very happy, and then Harry saw that his father and Sirius were each holding a mirror. These mirrors looked strangely familiar to Harry, but he didn't know why though he soon realized what looked so familiar about the mirrors: Sirius had given one of the mirrors to him during his fifth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Then Harry was shaken awake by Ginny. "Sirius's mirror," said Harry before he realized that he was awake and Ginny had shaken him awake. "Ginny? What time is it and why are you waking me up?" 

"It's only 2 a.m. I couldn't sleep," said Ginny. "What if you don't survive facing...him?"

Harry couldn't answer since he didn't really know the answer or even if he would survive facing Voldemort. All he knew was that he needed to try to defeat him so the pain and suffering that he had caused to so many families would stop.

"I thought so. You don't know, do you?" said Ginny.

"No, I don't, but I know I need to face Voldemort so he won't be able to cause any more suffering."

"I knew you were going to say that, but if you don't survive—"

"Don't worry, Ginny. I'll always be with you, in your heart."

"Oh, Harry, that's so sweet. Now you said something about 'Sirius's mirror' when you woke up."

"It was just a dream about mirrors."

"You were dreaming about mirrors?" Ginny asked sounding surprised.

"I'm as surprised as you are," said Harry as Ron let out a snore.

"How do you manage to sleep in the same room with him for most of the year?" asked Ginny.

"You get used to it. Neville, on the other hand,—" Harry began before Ginny kissed him. Before he knew it, he was on top of Ginny kissing her very passionately, but then he realized he couldn't let Ginny get her hopes up. "Ginny."

"What, Harry?"

"We can't do this, not now," said Harry.

"Let me guess, for the same stupid and noble reason you broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral."

"Yes. I need to protect you."

"But don't you see? I'm already at risk. We're considered blood-traitors by Voldemort's followers. My dad works in the Ministry of Magic, and my brother is your best friend. I know you want to protect me, but you might not even survive facing him."

"I know, but it's just something I need to do."

"Harry, honestly, I'm not in any more danger being your girlfriend than I am not being your girlfriend."

"I just can't risk it, Ginny."

"Fine! See you in the morning!" yelled Ginny as she ran out of the room and started to cry. Ron let out another snore.

_Girls. They're the most confusing things in the world_, thought Harry before he wrote down "Sirius's mirror" on a piece of paper, locked the door, and fell back asleep even with Ginny yelling just outside the room.

* * *

"I don't understand it, Hermione. One minute he's all happy kissing me, and the next, he goes back to the 'I need to protect you so I can't see you' excuse," said Ginny. 

"Guys are confusing, but don't worry, he'll come around sooner or later," Hermione said as she banged on Ron and Harry's door. "Wake up! Mrs. Weasley wants everyone to get their packing done today so we won't be late this year." When neither Ron nor Harry answered, Hermione and Ginny banged on the door. Still no answer, so Ginny then tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Harry must have locked it after I left last night," said Ginny.

"There's only one thing to do. "_Alohomora_," said Hermione as the door unlocked and she opened the door, and she and Ginny walked in on Harry getting dressed.

"What don't you understand about 'I'm getting up. Let me get dressed'?" asked Harry.

Hermione ran out quickly while she said, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." However, Ginny stayed in the room.

"You put up a silencing charm last night, didn't you?" asked Ginny.

"Actually, I did," said Ron groggily . "Your yelling woke me up."

"Well that explains why I was able to get back to sleep," said Harry.

"Actually, you were already asleep when I did it," said Ron. "Now, Ginny, will you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Only if Harry comes with me," said Ginny as she winked at Harry.

"Fine, I'll come with you," said Harry since he had finally finished getting dressed.

"Good," said Ginny in a less-than-innocent tone as she and Harry walked out of the bedroom.

"Harry. You're up, here's your breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley as she moved Harry's plate by magic to the table, "And Ron's is on the counter. Ginny, are you finished packing?"

"Yes, Mum," said Ginny.

"Good, I need to talk to you about some things I should have told you earlier," said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen as Ron and Hermione entered it.

"About time you two love birds come down," said Harry as he began eating his breakfast.

"It's not my fault it took Ron three years to notice I was a girl and then another two to realize he has feelings for me," said Hermione.

"Hey!" said Ron while his face turned as red as his hair from embarrassment.

"But I don't want to talk to you about your love life," said Harry. "Instead, I want to tell you I had a dream about mirrors. And I think it might be important in our search. Hermione? Can you?" Harry said as he pointed to the doors.

"I don't think your dream has anything to do with helping us conduct our search, but if the conversation is going that way, I will," said Hermione and she cast an Immutable charm on the doors of the room.

"Now that's done. My mirror dream led me to the Mirror of Erised, and in it I saw two mirrors, and one of the mirrors was the one that Sirius had given me and that I had forgotten about when I needed it the most," said Harry.

"Harry, you might have just had that dream because this house reminds you of Sirius. It was his after all," said Hermione.

"No. This dream felt very important for some reason. Like my mind was trying to tell me something," said Harry. "If I only remembered where I put that mirror."

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll find it," said Hermione.

"And you'll probably want to start packing after you finish breakfast. Mum will be bloody mad if we're late again," said Ron as he grabbed his breakfast and began to eat it.

* * *

After Harry and Ron finished their breakfast, they both went upstairs to pack. Hermione had already finished packing since she had been up earlier with Ginny and had used the packing spell that she had seen other wizards and witches do. Ron tried to do the same spell, but failed horribly with one of his pairs of pants landing on Hermione's head. Harry had considered using this spell, but then decided, he probably should do it the Muggle way since he hadn't unpacked everything. Soon, Harry realized that there were shards of broken glass in his trunk, and Harry had come to the realization that he had thrown the mirror into his trunk and had shattered it in doing so, and he swore.

"I can't believe I forgot it was in here all this time," said Harry.

"What use is it if it's broken? And do you realize breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck?" said Ron.

"Seriously, Ron. After six years of studying magic, you don't realize that one of us could just repair the mirror?" said Hermione.

"That's it! _Reparo_," said Harry, and the shattered pieces of the mirror rearranged themselves and the mirror became whole again. "Of course, I still don't know what use it will be with Sirius dead. If I only had thought of contacting Sirius this way before, then I wouldn't have believed Kreacher," said Harry as he looked in the mirror and the mirror didn't show himself, but Kreacher's little bedroom in the cupboard. "That stupid house elf, hiding all of these possessions—"

"House elves aren't stupid!" snapped Hermione. "If only wizards wouldn't treat them like filth and actually paid them for their work!"

"Do you have to insist on freeing house elves when they don't want to be free every time someone brings them up? Seriously, it's an unrealistic obsession," said Ron.

"Ron! It's not an obsession! I wish you could understand that!"

"Calm down, I think I've found something related to—" Harry started to say.

However, Hermione had noticed an extendable ear and cast the silencing charm on the door. "I wish Fred and George never invented those things sometimes," she said.

"I think I've found something in Kreacher's room that's at least a clue to a horcrux," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Remember that heavy locket that none of us could open two years ago?" asked Harry. Hermione and Ron both nodded. "I think it might have been one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Maybe you need to be to speak parseltongue to it in order to open it."

"Harry, what are you seeing in the mirror?" asked Hermione.

"Lockets. A lot of them. Looks like Kreacher was collecting them," said Harry. "I'm going down there." Harry then ran out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen and Kreacher's little cupboard. When he got there, he searched and searched for the Slytherin locket, but was unable to find it, but he did find a clue to it's possible location. "Mundungus," Harry muttered, remembering that he had seen Mundungus and the barman from the Hog's Head doing business in stolen goods from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What about him?" asked Ron.

"He stole it," said Harry.

"You don't know if it was ever in here," said Hermione.

"He still stole things from this house. He stole my things," said Harry.

"You don't know what he stole," said Hermione.

"But I do remember he was doing some business with the Hog's Head Barman. If they allow us to visit Hogsmeade this year, I say we pay him a visit," said Harry. "I probably should get back to packing now."

"There's no need to. We finished it for you," said Ron. Hermione glared at him. "Well, Hermione finished it for you."

**You read it, now please review it.**


	8. The Return to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I am not J.K. Rowling again? Well, knowing how some people are, it wouldn't hurt. I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. However, it would be nice if I did._

Chapter 8: The Return to Hogwarts

Without fail, the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione had managed to get a later start on September 1 once again.

"Oh no! Not again!" said Mrs. Weasley. "We're late! Hurry up. You don't want to miss the train."

"We're coming!" yelled Ron as he came down the stairs, followed by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"I wonder who's coming back," said Harry.

"We'll find out, when we get back," said Ron as they headed out the door and to the Ministry-provided cars. Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley got into one car, and Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley the other.

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross Station at quarter to eleven and they all hurried out, stuffed their luggage on trolleys and ran into the station, which was packed with Muggles as usual. 

"Hermione and Ginny, you'll go first with me, and Arthur, Ron, and Harry, you'll follow," said Mrs. Weasley right before she, Hermione, and Ginny walked straight through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Harry waited until they were sure there were no prying Muggle eyes on them before they walked through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. The platform wasn't as packed as normal, but Harry was glad to see that there were several parents telling their children that Hogwarts was still one of the safest places to be.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock and said, "You four better be getting on the train before it leaves. It's already 5 to 11." With that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hurried onto the train.

"I need to go up to the Head's Compartment, and find out who Head Boy is and my duties as Head Girl," said Hermione as she walked towards the front of the train.

Then Ron said, "I better get to the prefects' compartment. I need to talk to the new prefects and tell them what they're supposed to do." Then he also walked towards the front of the train.

"I guess it's just you and me," said Ginny, with a grin that suggested she was planning something. "I still say that I'm in no more danger being your girlfriend than simply being your best friend's younger sister."

"I can't take that risk, Ginny," replied Harry, and thus started an argument that lasted until Harry saw Luna and Neville sitting in a compartment by themselves. "Hey, look, it's Neville and Luna," Harry said as he opened the compartment door at which point Neville and Luna, who had appeared to be holding hands jumped apart.

"I thought you two broke up," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"We got back together," said Ginny.

"No, we didn't," said Harry faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Oh," said Luna, seeming to understand while Neville just looked even more confused than normal.

"So how was your summer? Catch any crumpled-horn snorkacks, Luna?" said Harry.

"No, but Dad managed to get a picture," replied Luna as she handed Harry and Ginny. Harry looked at the picture, which he saw was extremely blurred but one of the blurs was moving. "He put it in this month's _Quibbler_."

"I see," said Harry, not quite believing that this picture could be considered proof of crumpled-horn snorkacks, but he also knew that some Muggles had blurred photos of creatures the wizarding world knew were real.

"Neville, what about your summer?"

"It was all right, but Gran seems to be getting very nervous these days. She says she doesn't know what would happen if I died or if I suffered my parents' fate. Of course, she still thinks Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Britain."

"That's because it is," said Hermione as she opened up the compartment door and was followed in by Ron.

"I'm amazed. So few fifth years were back, that people who obviously shouldn't be prefects were selected," said Ron. Hermione shot Ron a look that said you're-one-to-talk-like-that, right before the snack trolley came by and Harry purchased a lot of items for everyone to share in eating, and before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogsmeade Station, and the students that had decided to return and the unusually small number of first-years left the train.

Hagrid's familiar voice ushered the first-years to the boats for their traditional journey across the lake, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna found two thestral-driven carriages that would be their transportation to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Luna headed to sit at the Ravenclaw table after telling Neville, "I'll talk to you later. Ginny's told me of a place we could meet later." Ron looked at Ginny menacingly.

"I don't see a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Ron.

"Ron. It's quite possible the new teacher hasn't arrived yet," said Hermione.

"Or could be like Trelawney, usually not participating the feast," said Harry as Professor Slughorn brought out the stool with the sorting hat on top of it, and it started to sing its annual song:

_For long have I sorted.  
Sometimes I think it wrong.  
But I must sort you all.  
I've never made a mistake._

_Gryffindor chose those who were brave.  
Ravenclaw valued intelligence.  
Slytherin chose those that were cunning.  
Hufflepuff took the rest._

_But whatever house I sort you  
You must stand together.  
For Hogwarts is weak when  
The houses are divided._

_And is strongest  
When the Four Stand Together  
Each of you have all the qualities  
The Founders searched for._

_Now my song must come  
To a Close,  
For The Sorting Must Begin!_

Once the Sorting Hat finished it's song, Professor Slughorn started to read off the unusually small list of first years to be sorted. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff got two new students each, but Slytherin managed to get four new students.

"This isn't good," muttered Ron as the feast appeared on the table. "Slytherin got more students than anyone else."

Then Professor McGonnagal started to speak, her voice magically magnified. "It is my duty to welcome back all the returning students and to welcome our new students. I must also remind you that the Forest is Out of Bounds and that the list of banned items may be found posted on Mr. Filch's door. I must also regretfully inform you that due to the events of last year, there will be no Hogsmeade visits permitted this year until the danger of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has passed. I also regretfully inform you, that the Quidditch Cup has also been canceled for this year." With this there were a lot of boos and hisses from the members of each Quiddtich team. "Instead the Quidditch pitch will be the designated outdoor recreation area. A staff member will be present at all times during daylight in order to protect the students. The events of last year have also brought about several staff changes. Professor Slughorn has gladly consented to stay on as Potions Master and has also accepted the positions of Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House. Ralphael Biggs will be assuming my former post as Professor of Transfiguration, and last but not least to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House is Mrs. Molly Weasley." As Professor McGonnagal finished saying this, Mrs. Weasley walked in, Ron accidentally spit his pumpkin juice on Neville, and Ginny gulped hers faster than she had intended.

"Mum's the new Defense teacher and Head of Gryffindor?" said Ron very shocked. "We're not getting away with anything this year." Then he noticed Neville covered in pumpkin juice. "Sorry, Neville. I'll get that off you." But before he was able to, Hermione had already cast a cleaning and drying charm on Neville.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but things got quite busy for me, and the more chapters I write, the more often I get writer's block. This chapter might be a bit on the shorter end of things, but it did what I wanted it to, and sorry if my Sorting Hat Song sucked. I'm only good at poetry when I'm sad and heartbroken. Before anyone asks me how Mrs. Weasley got to Hogwarts: It's simple: She Apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gates and one of the Order Members keeping watch on the school let her in. Now you read it, so review.**


End file.
